1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to metal treatment and, in particular, to metal corrosion resistance.
2. Art Background
Metals such as copper, nickel, and silver are extremely important for their use in a vast number of applications. Not only are such metals used for their aesthetic appeal in ornamental objects but additionally, a wide base of industries, such as the electronics industry, heavily rely on these materials for their electrical and structural properties. Whether the metals are used for ornamental purposes, structural purposes, or for high technology products, corrosion, e.g., oxidation, of the metal surface seriously degrades its usefulness for many desired applications. A variety of specific treatments has been developed, each directed towards preventing chemical corrosion, e.g., oxidation, in a specific metal. Broad solutions to metal corrosion have not been forthcoming. It is always desirable, if possible to find a technique with broader applicability that provides enhanced corrosion resistance for metal surfaces.